Celestial Blood
by Sesshomarus'Luver
Summary: Naraku once a full blooded demon, he even had a family but when his mate died and took with her their childs he dies, now years later,to her surprise, she returns, to save him. secrets are found as is love NxK sexscene
1. The Begining

SL: well I just thought of this story in well, English class, odd huh, well I hope you like it

Knock knock

SL: come in!

Sess: Hello Luv

SL: Hey Sesshie what up?

Sess: I hate when you talk like that.

SL: lol I know well I should start with the story don't ya think?

Sess: I suppose who are you writing about?

SL: Naraku.

Sess:Shows claws why him!

SL:narrows eyes cuz I want to…………

Sess:"….."

SL: why don't you do the honors of saying the lines?

Sess: Fine…..clears throat..Saphire Sesshomaru'sLuver does not own Inuyasha or me, but the two OC's she does own, as well as the story plot.

SL: thank you lover

Sess:"……….."

SL: Ok on with the story

Summary: Naraku has a daughter, she lives in Kagome's time and yet he thinks she is dead with his long dead mate. But What Happens When His Long Lost daughter comes back? Will Naraku Change his Evil Ways? And will love bloom between his daughter and another?

Celestial Bood

Chapter One: The Begging

Feudal Japan: 17 years ago

The night was hot with heat. Naraku wanted impatiently as his wife was giving birth to their child. His mate is a Celestial Goddess, and he is a Spider Demon. At first their love was looked, down upon, by both Demons and the Celestial Gods. Everyone thought it was nothing just 'puppy love'. But that changed when the maiden announced she was with child. The Celestial Gods Were angry, they turned their backs on the maiden, and her child that was not even born. When Naraku announced she would be having his child, the other demons looked warily at him, for the child would have both powers of the light and dark. Some told Naraku that others might not accept his child, like the fine demon lords of the land. Naraku laughed it off, his beloved mate, seemed sad that the Gods would not accept her child. She was also scared that the Gods might try to kill her baby.

A screamed pierced through the night it was his mate. Naraku ran into the room and there on the futon layed his beloved wife, surrounded in a pool of blood. A Priestess was by her side trying to stop the bleeding. Another Priestess was holding his child that was starting to cry. Naraku ran to his mate's side, she looked up at him her eyes shining. A small smile on her lips, her golden hair damp with sweat. In a small voice she started to speak.

"My beloved, our child, our sweet little girl," she started

"Yes my love she is sweet," Naraku replied.

"Naraku, both of us know that she will not be accepted by our people….."

"Harmony, don't worry she'll be fine."

"No, Naraku she wont please let me name her."

Naraku Nodded. And their child was placed in Harmony's arms. The child looked up at both parents. The little girls hair had a mixture of black hair with golden highlights. She smiled up at her parents, and laughed. Harmony Smiled and looked over at Naraku.

"Lets name her, Akira," Harmony said.

Naraku Smiled, and nodded his head. He bent over and kissed his mate and daughter on the head. As he did this Harmony started to glow, along with their child.

"Naraku, I'm dieing and I'm taking Akira somewhere safe, you'll see her again one day."

With this said Harmony and Akira disappeared. Naraku, howled out in pain, knowing his mate was dead, but knowing nothing of his daughter………….

Naraku awoke with a start. The dream he had about his beloved mate dead and his daughter gone. He thought he had forgotten it, he thought he had pushed it out of his memories, when he had turned evil. That was so long ago, and now he remembered. _What is to come for me? _Naraku thought. Naraku had always wondered what had happen to his daughter, maybe he'll find out. Naraku stood up and looked out the window , up at the moon and stars, and thought of his once family.

SL: so what ya think good

Sesshomaru: I think its ok….

SL: you know you like it Sesshie…

S:"…….."

SL: Ok so long peeps and review…

S: Yes review and don't make her sad.


	2. Who are you?

SL: Thank you for the reviews from CallaRose4Ever, BlackDecember, and TopazDragon. I'm so happy that you all like the story so far.

Seesh: Well I don't

SL: don't be that way its good.

S:"…………"

SL: ok well I do think this is a unique story and all so enough of me talking on with the story

Sess: Tara does not own Inuyasha but does own Akira

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Modern Japan

Kagome's Time

Chapter 2: Who are you?

A girl about 17 had just gotten off the bus. Her black hair with blond highlights blowing in the wind. She was in front of the Sunset Shrine to deliver homework to a Kagome Higagrishi (Sp Right?) this girl had missed a lot of school because of how sick she was. How sick well lets just say the symptoms change daily or weekly.

Akira's pled skirt blew sticking to her thighs as she walked. Her shirt lifted up her back, and if you look carefully you can see a tiny spider birthmark (A/N Remember this). It was a Saturday and fall was coming up, which meant her birthday was on its way as well. Akira hated her birthday, it reminded her that she had no one, she was adopted, and even though her parents love her she would like to see her real ones. After about 5 minutes of climbing the steps, Akira made it to the top, slightly out of breath. There wasn't any visitors at the shrine, which wasn't uncommon on the weekends.

Akira walked to the house that was on the property, and knocked on the front door. Waited, and knocked again. When she knocked a second time a little boy still in his pajamas answered the door.

"Hi, is Kagome home?" She asked smiling.

"Yea she is," answered the boy," but she's not feeling well, I think she has the flu."

"Oh ok, um can you give her this homework…..um what is your name I forgot to ask," Akira asked smiling.

"Its Souta, I'm Kagome's younger brother," Souta said proudly," what's your name?"

"Akira."

"Ok Akira, I'll give Kagome her work."

With a quick thank you. Akira left the house only to find herself wondering around the grounds. _' This place is wonderful, the felling I get from it makes me warm inside, like I'm home,'_ Akira thought. Walking back farther Akira, found an old shed, or what she thought was a shed and heard odd noises coming from it. Slowly walking to the door, and opening it ever so slowly. It was pitch black inside, the only night that came in was from the out side, and with that light she could make out an outline of a well. Ignoring her sense that was saying stop don't go in, Akira steeped up to the well. Looking over the edge, she felt an odd sensation wash over her body. It felt as if it was pulling her in. stepping back a little Akira felt something push her, knocking her knee's into the well. Turning around she didn't see no one, that's when another force pushed her into the well! She fell screaming not knowing what was going to happen, not knowing if she was going to die or what. Suddenly a blue light surrounded her, at that moment Akira blacked out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

SL: ok I know its short but I think it's a good stopping point.

Seesh: Yes it is love your doing good

SL: wow your in a good mood

Sessh: I know I know

SL: well I guess its time to take my leave I hope this chapter answered your questions

Sessh; Review people and don't make her upset


	3. In The Past

SL: hi me again sry for not updating soon enough my internet is down and I was out of school for a five day weekend no I didn't skip school th school gave it too us, but alas I'm happy to be back I would like to thank all of my reviewers and I'm happy you like my story so far…..man I still have to update time traveling love too! Man I need to hurry it up don't I ?

Sesshie: yes love you do..

SL: Sesshie I missed you (hugs Sesshie he hugs me back)

Sesshie: same here

SL: well gots to go on with the story!

SL: well before I start I would like to say that in this chapter I will switch to Akira's dream and it will be in her prov so don't freak out on me k? now on with the story

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 3: Where am I? My father is alive?

Feudal Japan

"Inuyasha I can't believe how rude your are to me!" a young girl's voice yelled.

"Keh, what you mean I wasn't trying to get that monsters slime on ya, ya know!" replied the angry voice of a young man.

"Inuyasha I think it is best if you let Kagome go home……"

"Shut up you damn monk!"

"Inuyasha….." the young girl replied.

"No Kagome…don't," Inuyasha begged.

"SIT!"

'Boom' Inuyasha slammed into the ground eating up a mouthful of dirt. A little boy kitsune laughed. To see Inuyasha hit the ground 20 times a day or more never got boring. The monk sweat dropped, a girl with a fairly large boomerang rolled her eyes, a two tailed neko by her side meowed, and the girl Kagome was red with anger, or more of a green due to being drenched in demon moth blood. Kagome started to walk toward the old well, and was stopped by a hand on her arm. Kagome turned around to see her friend Miroku standing there a smile on his face.

"Lady Kagome, please take time in your century and don't worry about Inuyasha."

" Thank you Miroku, that's kind," Kagome replied.

"Yes too kind," replied Sango.

As Miroku and Sango started to fight with each other, no one notice as Shippo leaned over the edge of the well to see what had made a sound. Shippo let out a small scream, as a girl of Kagome's age layed motionless at the bottom of the well.

"Kagome! Kagome!" the little kitsune yelled.

"What is it Shippo?" asked Kagome with a worried look on her face.

"There's a girl at the bottom of the well, and she's not moving!"

"What!" the group yelled.

Everyone ran over to the well, and looked over. Sure enough there was a young girl lying in the well. Inuyasha jumped into the well to retrieve the girl, when he brought her back up everyone gasped in surprise as her black/golden hair moved as the wind blew. Her blue pled short skirt showing some of her thighs, and her black halter-top, showing some of her flat stomach area. The group just stared in wonder, for the had never seen hair like that, but Kagome had, she recognize the girl from her class but never talked to her before, so she didn't know how she got into the well. The girl though wouldn't be wakening up anytime soon, she had a big not on her head. Inuyasha started to look uncomfortable as he held her in her arms, and that she didn't even move worried him.

"Um, Kagome what should we do now?" Inuyasha asked.

Sango looked deep in thought when she spoke," We should go to Keade's place she maybe able to help."

With this said the group headed towards the village, and the sleeping girl in Inuyasha's arms was unaware that she was in the feudal era.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

SL: ok ok that's it for this chappie sry if its short and well the bell to my class is about to ring so I'll update tomorrow ok   
Sesshie: tomorrow love 


	4. Akira's Dream

SL: Hello fans man I have a lot of reviews for Celestial Blood I'm glad all of you like it .

Sessh: Yes it makes me happy to see you happy but I don't like this story about Naraku

SL: I know you don't but hey life goes on

Sessh: rolls eyes

Rin: Lady Tara I'm happy to see you!

SL: me too, have you been nice to Jaken?

Rin: nods head

Sessh: Tara you know Rin would be nice to him don't you

SL: Yeah Well Points to Jaken who is covered in flowers

We all laugh

SL: laughing ok ok um short note I'm taking a break from **Time Traveling Love** because I lost Chapter 5 and I have to find it so it might take a while to find it. ok on with the show…….oh yeah also this is Akira's dream so it will be her Pov ok? Ok

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 4: Akira's Dream

It was foggy. I couldn't see a thing, and yet I could a voice calling out to me. I looked all around and couldn't find the person. As I walked aimlessly until I came to a little pond, which had Koi in it, swimming around. By the Koi Pond, sat a women and she was beautiful. It almost seemed like she wasn't human. I walked closer to her. She turned around and looked up at me smiling.

She had golden blond hair that went all the way down her back, her eyes were an emerald green, she wore a kimono that was a pure bright white. She beckoned me to sit down by her. At first I was hesitant, but she seemed nice enough so I sat down by her.

"Akira," she said her voice soft and silky.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?"

The woman smiled, and looked back at the pond," You don't remember me do you?"

"No, why should I?" I asked I was feeling uncomfortable, but at the same time I felt like I did know her.

"My name is Harmony, and I'm your mother."

"What!"

""I'm your mother, I use to visit you in your dreams when you were younger."

I narrowed my eyes, how could this woman say she was my mother! My mother was dead, she forgot about me and left me when I was still a baby. I turned around she couldn't be my mother. And if she did why is she here now?

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"Well I thought it was time for you to know about your self," she said , she seemed so upset though.

"What is it? Your going to tell me how you was a teen mother who couldn't raise me!" I yelled.

"No, actually it's the opposite."

"What? What are you saying?"

"Akira, you're my daughter," she said," and I'm a maiden, not just a regular maiden, but a Celestial Maiden."

"They don't exists," I replied scornfully.

"Oh but they do, and so do demon's," she replied with a smile," that's why I'm here, see when you wake up you will no longer be in the time you were raised."

I gave her a curious look.

"When you wake up you will find your self in Feudal Japan, it's here that you need to find your father."

"What! Wait a minute, your telling me my father is alive?"

She nodded her head, but looked as if she was about to cry. Her green eyes turned stormy as she began to cry. It was at that moment that I felt sorry for her. I also felt guilty that I had yelled at her, it was a guilty feeling I got when I yelled at my adoptive mother. I sat closer by her and out of nowhere gave her a hug. It was at that moment that she stopped crying and hugged me back. After fifteen minutes of hugging, she let go and looked me in the eyes.

"Your eye's, I always loved your eyes," she said wiping a tear off her face.

"They are unusual, I mean they are amethyst you know," I told her looking into the pond.

"For a demon or Celestial being its not uncommon."

"If you are my mother, prove it."

"You have a spider birth mark, that only you and your 'parents' know about."

"Ok, where did you take me as a baby?"

" I put you in what is called a hospital room."

"Why did you leave me?"

" I had to, see the time you were born the gods and demons were disputing and I thought you would be killed, because it was looked down upon….."

"What was looked down upon?" I asked.

"My mate was a demon, his name is Naraku, but after I died and took you with me he was killed and took over a mortal's body," she said now looking down at her lap.

"I don't believe this," I said holding a hand to my head.

"It's true, the body he took over was that of a dying Onigumo."

"Ok so your telling me I'm in the past?"

She nodded her head," Yes but the time has changed its been 60 years since you were born, it took me awhile too get to the mortal plain with you."

"This so make sense," I told her sarcastily.

" It will take awhile to get use too, but you have to help your father."

"Why what's wrong with him?"

"He is trying to take over the world, which will cause a big war, that is why humans and demons don't live together."

"So your telling me that my father want to take over the, it will cause a war?" I asked unbelieving.

"Yes, but if you help it won't happen and your father won't be killed."

"But he won't know who I am, I mean he hasn't seen me since I was born right?"

"Oh he'll know, he knows about your birthmark."

With her last words everything, started to fade to black. My mother's face held a smile and then was gone. The Koi pond, was slowly fading. I looked around, everything was gone I looked at the grass it was gone! I started to panic. I didn't know what to do, I finally yelled for one person, I loved, my mother as I started to fall in the inky blackness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

SL: so what you think? Good, I think this chappie may be my favorite, so far…

Rin: Lady Tara who's going to be paired up? Do you know?

SL: yes but I would like the fans to vote for them

Rin: really?

SL: Yes so here it is;

Miroku/Sango

Sango/Inuyasha

Sango/Koga

Inuyasha/Kagome

Kagome/Sessh

Kagome/Bankotsu

Kagome/Koga

Sessh/Kagura

Sessh/Akira

Akira/Bankotsu

Naraku/Kagura

Shippo/Kanna

Shippo/Rin

SL: ok that's it so plz vote I think I may put Akira with Bankotsu but I would like ya'll to vote till next time Feudal Fan's


	5. The Birth Mark

SL: hi everyone how are you, i'm finally updateing Clestial Blood i'm so happy :-).

S: yes me too, you've been wracking your brain for awhile now...

SL: i kno i kno...wellllll i guess i should update the chapter, but before i do i would like to let all my readers kno this i love the bad guys and at the end i'll make a list of all the bad guys i would love to date...

S: what! you can't do that i'm your mate thats is like cheating...

SL: no it aint , its considered cheating when i actually do it..

S:"..." -runs out mad cussing under his breath-

SL:-sighs- ok well on with the story enjoy

oh yeah i forgot here is a guide

' thinking

" talking

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 5: The Birth Mark.

While Kagome and Sango while bathing, Inuyasha and Miroku went in the opposite direction so Miroku wouldn't be tempted to look at the girls while they bathe. This only left one person to watch the unknown girl, Shippo. See Shippo is still young enough that he doesn't know about the human bady, girls especially. Shippo took real good care of the girl while she slept making sure she was comfortable, the works. Though while the girl slept he heard her talk in her sleep, mentioning something about a "goddess", her mother, and mentioning that she needed to find her father. Shippo tried not to listen to the girl but found it hard to resiste, and he watched her. He watched as she tossed and turned like she fighting someone in her dreams, when she finally stop she was on her side, her covers half way off her and her white shirt lifted up to reveal a tiny birth mark. At first Shippo didn't notice it but as he got closer it took shape, in the form of a spider. Shippo gasped and backed away.

'Oh no, Naraku's incarnation,' Shippo thought to his self.

Shippo ran outside of the Keade's hut, looking for Inuyasha and the others. He didn't have to look far, for as soon as he stepped out of the hut he could see Kagome and Sango walking up from having their bath. Shippo ran to Kagome, wanting to tell her what he saw.

"Kagome, Kagome!" He shouted as he ran to Kagome.

"Shippo, whats wrong? Did the Girl wake up?" Kagome asked.

Shippo shook his head, vigerasly. Sango looked over at the kit slightly annoyed.

"Then what is it?"

By this point Shippo was jumping up and down from trying to get the words out. Finally after five minutes of jumping he burst out yelling,"THAT GIRL HAS A SPIDER BIRTHMARK ON HER LOWER BACK!"

Kagome and Sango didn't waste a second to find out if what Shippo was saying was true or not. The Kitsune seldomly lied about anything, and doubted he was lying now. As the two girls where running for the hut they told Shippo to look for Inuyasha and Miroku and bring them back to the hut. It took less than 15 minutes to get there, and when they reached their destination, they found Inuyashad and Miroku running to catch up with them. When they all stood outside of the hut they could hear the girl wakeing up, Inuyasha wanted to charge right in an attack, Kagome didn'ty want him too, the girl was dressed in one of the latest fashions, and didn't seem like she was from this time. Finally they all agreed to walk in normaly and not to attack her. When the gang walked in they found the girl awakening from her deep sleep that had put her out for quite some time, the girl was looking around, trying to place what had happen and where she was. Her shirt was still slightly lifted up to reveal her birth mark, and that is what atrracted their attention it kinda looked like Naraku's but much smaller and it really did look like a spider whe his kinda didn't. The girl turned around to see who had just come in when she did she was completly shocked. Her eyes wide-open, for what she saw was five people four of whom were dressed in old fashion kimono's, one dressed in normal day clothing, and two looked as if they were demons.

"No Way!" Akira shouted, jumping from the make shift bed on the floor

The gang watched as the girl (Akira) walked around the room tapping herself in the head, trying to figure out what exactly was going on. The Girl (Akira) turned and look at the gang again, she let out a long sigh, as if she was tired. She looked over to Kagome and spoke to her.

"Kagome, I know where i am,"Akira said thoughtfully," you may not know who i am but i'm new to school, and I'm in your class, though you never pay attention, to people just your work."

" I thought I reconized you," Kagome Said.

"Excuse me miss," Miroku interrupted," I have a question for you, w-"

SLAP! Sango had just slaped Miroku across the face, Miroku, touched his very sensitive check. This happen so fast that the girl jumped. Everyone sweat droped for they thought Miroku was going to ask his usall question, "_Will you bare my child_," line. But in all reality he wasn't. Miroku looked at Sango and gave her a death defying look as he spoke," Sango what was that for?"

Sango looked irratted," You, was going to ask this girl if she would bare you a child!"

"No I wasn't i was going to ask her what her name was, i didn't wan't to call her girl," Miroku told her as he rubbed his sore check.

Sango looked down as she apologized to her friend," I'm Sorry Miroku."

Miroku accepted the apology as Kagome, walked over to Akira. Akira was standing over her make shift bed, pulling her shirt slightly down trying to figure out how she was going to tell them that she knew how she was in the past, but when she tells them that her dead mother told her where she was and maybe she'll leave it at that. Akira turned around as she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Kagome and she had a soft kind smile on her face. She turned and looked at everyone else, Inuyasha scared her a little, he was giving her a mean hateful look, the little boy look at her as if was scared of her. The other two just stared at her as if she had grown a second head. Akira didn't know what she was going to do, what to say or what to do.

"Um, I really don't know what to say," Akira stated.

"Thats ok, um,"Kagome started," I'm sorry, I never got you're name."

"Oh thats ok, my name is Akira."

" OK OK, that's nice, but what are you doing here!" Inuyasha yelled

"Inuyasha that's no way to treat Akira," Miroku said.

"Yes that's right," Sango agreed,"Akira my name is Sango,the monk over there is Miroku, you have just heard Inuaysha dont worry he is always like that, that little kit there is Shippo, and this little demon cat here is Kilala, and you know Kagome."

Akira nodded and smiled,"Yes it's nice to meet all of you."

Inuyasha fehed, and walked outside. They was suppose to question her and now everyone is making friends with her, and trying to get to be friends with her. _' Why are they being so friendly with her, shes Naraku's spawn.'_ Inuyasha thought to his self as he stood outside of the hut. It was at that moment that Kagome came outside and stood by his side. Kagome touched his hand slightly, causing both to blush across the face, they both turn toward each other. They were now holding hands looking each into each other eye's they came closer until they kissed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The group inside watched as the two kissed. Miroku and Sango sighed like they was waiting for this to happen. Both turned and looked at Akira, who smiled as the two kissed. Miroku walked over to his bag and pulled something out, both girls didn't see what is was for they was talking to each other about the two outside. Miroku walked up to the two and smiled at them. He stood behind Akira and liftes up a charm, which has a mystical power to tell, if the person who was being question, was a demon or not.

"Akira, that mark on your back what is it?" Miroku Asked.

"It's my birth mark, odd huh?"

"Yes, do know of a demon, named Naraku," Miroku asked.

"Yes I know OF him," Akira looked up and notice a charm in Miroku hand that was glowing a steady gold color," Miroku what is that?"

"Its a charm to see if the person who is being questioned is a demon or not," Sango replied.

"So am I a demon?" Akira asked looking at the charm.

" Well, to be honest i don't know, it never glows gold if your a demon its usually a dull gray, and for humans its a red."

"Yes that is odd," Sango commited.

As the two walked over to Mirokus' bag, Akira thought to herself, she wondered if she should tell them about what happened in her dream and if she did would they kill her for being the child of Naraku? From what her mother told her Naraku is a feared demon, so would they kill her? Akira thought about not telling them, she was scared, what if they didn't belive her, which is likely. Akira sighed and looked back outside, Kagome and Inuyasha were no where to be seen. Akira smiled to herself she was happy that at least she might be able to find her father, if he belived.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

SL: so what ya think good or no?

S: I'm not talking to you tara...

SL: oh don't get mad your at the top of my list.

S: I am?

SL: of course, and here it goes and Sess don't get mad.

List of bad guys i would love to date:

1. Sesshomaru

2. Naraku

3.Knives (Trigun)

4.Bankotsue

5. Battousai

6. Lestat (movie/book Queen Of the Damned anne rice)

SL: thats it i think, for now any way

S: -ranting- Naraku is second ! so if i die you'll go with him?

SL: -smirks- maybe...

S: -growls- he's dead...

Sesshomaru walks out the room slaming the door on his way out.

SL:-sigh- well got to make sure those two don't kill each other please review, and let me know what you think

Ja-Ne -)


	6. A Girls vision, and Naraku's Love?

SL: hello all, how are you guys doing did you have a great thanksgiving?

S: I dont understand this thanksgiving what is the point of stuffing yourself full of food?

SL: oh no...its complicated lets leave it at that ok

S: no i want to know

SL:-grr- all right, well let me explain thanksgiving to sesshie and yall can read the story sorry it has taken so long to update but my friend topaz and me is writing a fic together so look for it..its called 'One Shadow', its an Yu Yu Hakisho and Inuyasha cross over but its in Yu Yu Hakisho catergory, and is under topazdragon's name. And i wan't to warn you this chapter contains a Lemon with Naraku and Kagura, its vital to the story but if you don't want to read it its ok

Ur guide:

' Thinkin

"Talking

_Italizied reading_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 6: A Girls vision, and Naraku's Love?

Akira watched as Sango and Miroku talked quietly about the color of the tailsman. Miroku started to look thourgh a book, he always carried with him, to see if it had any answers to their questions. Shippo was on the floor playing with his acorns that he collecets, to practice hs fox magic. Kilala was laying on Akira's feet, playing with the strings on her shoes. Akira smiled as watched as she watched Shippo play paying little attention to anything around her. Fifteen minutes later she was starting to get bored, she annouced that she was going to take a short walk thourgh the village. Sango warned her not to go too far, and try not to go into the woods. Akira nodded as she walked out of the hut, and into the light. The sun was shining brightly, and yet it didn'teven feel that hot out. Akira tooked a deep breath and started to walk into the village. The wind blew hitting her in the face causing her to shut her eye's so the dusty earth wouldn't get in them.

The more Akira walked the more she thought. She thought is she should tell Kagome and the others about her dream, should she just go home before something bad happens? Should she at least try to find and talk to her father? 'What to do?' Akira asked her-self,'Should I go find him on my own?' Akira was walking thourgh the market now, watching the people as they watched her. Some of the villagers were weary of her, since they didn't know her they wanted her gone. Akira could feel many emotions from all of these people. Happieness, sadness, anger, and fear. She could also feel how much they wanted her gone. The villagers didn't even try to talk to her, so feeling their discomfort around her,she kept on walking. Akira walked with her head down, her hands behind her back. She didn't pay attention to were she going she just kept on walking. The farther she walked, the more shadows she could see on the ground. Akira had just walked into something very hard, and feel to the ground. She looked up to find her-self sitting under the Sacred Tree. While looking up at the tree she started to feel a slight tingeling feeling go thourgh her body. It started from her hands and went down to her feet. She urged her-self up, to go toward the tree so she could touch it. As she walked up toward the treeand placed her hands on it, a strange feeling started to come over her. She stood there her hands on the tree, when, all of a sudden a jolt of electricity ran thourgh her body. Akira desspertly tried to take her hands off the tree but, they wouldn't budge, it was like they was glued on to it. By the time the jolt of electriity had move into her brain, her body felt numb all over. Then she started to see images. Images of a bow, with arrows that were made of a dark blue light, a golden ring with the symbol of Ra in the middel of it, then she saw her-self surronded by black flames, which seemed to be coming from her hand.

Then as soon as it had started it stopped. The visions were gone as she was thrown backwards from the tree. Akira landed five feet away from the tree with a light thud. Amazed by what has just transpired, Akira stood and looked over at the tree, too afraid to go back and touch it. She stood there watching it, suspecting something would happen if she were to look away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naraku stood in his darken room, looking out of his window watching the saimyosho float in and out og the purple miasma. He was thinking about his daughter. For the past two days he found his-self thinking more and more about her. He started to think abou8t who she would look more like. Like Harmony or him? What would her powers be like? Naraku sighed to his-self as he reached into his purplish robes and pulled out a small picture frame. On the painting was a young wopman dressed in a light pink kimono with darker pink flowers on it and a powder blue obi. She was smiling her eyes looked as if they were shining, her blond hair pulled to the top of her head, with a white orlander tucked into the fold of her hair, a slight buldge could be seen and her hand touching it very slightly. A tear slid down Naraku's face, while he looked at his deceased mate. He would give anything to have her back again. A small knock could be heard from his bedroom door. Naraku quickly wiped the tears frpm his face, and replaced his soft loveing face, with a mean stern, one. He quickly hide the picture and told the per to come on in. In the next couple seconds Kagura, entered his room. The win demon looked concerned when she looked over at her master. She could see his eyes, and they looked kind of puffy, and red, like he had been crying. Kagura walked slowly to Naraku, and stood in front of him.

"Naraku, is something wrong?"

"No, it's nothing Kagura, stress I suppose,"

Kagura looked down, she didn't belive him," Naraku thats a lie, you've been more distant lately, like you have something on your mind."

"Kagura, you know I want the jewel, so I've been thinking on a more secure way to get ahold of that damn inu's shards," he told her looking out of the window.

"Lier, you've been more kind lately, and I'm not complaining noe, but you haven't even punished me, for stupid shit!"

Naraku looked over at his spawn, and knew she was right," Kagura leave me."

Kagura turned looking down, usually she hated her master, but for some reason she started to think that Naraku, was thinking about something else, he was more distant, spent more time in his damn room, and has been makeing less and less of his stupid pupetts. She tried to ignore it, her concern for him that was begining to grow for him, but the more she ignored it, the stronger it got when it came back to haunt her. Kagura then did something, she never thought she would ever do, it was so shocking it scared the hell out of Naraku. Kagura had grabed his hands and pulled herself into him. She pulled Naraku's head and kissed him passionaly. Naraku open her lips with his tounge, and she readily opened them for him, giving him entry. She could feel his need press into her, as he pushed her back up against the wall. He tore at the top of her kimono and started to kiss her neck on down to her breast line. Kagura moaned out, and he smiled. He ripped her colthes of and picked her up bridal style kissing her hard as he made his way toward his bed. Naraku started to undress, and bent down to kiss her all over her body , starting on her neck on down. His hands traveled her body, touching where she had never benn touched, that sent sparks of electricity thourgh her. He could tell that she had never made love before, and tried to move a bit more slowly for her. He open her legs and placed his-self inside of her, Kagura gasped. Naraku stopped but Kagura pushed her-self up to him letting him know that he could go on. Naraku looked down at her, and kised her as he pushed his-self up in her, drowning out her screams of pleasure. Kagura, was at first surprised to how gental he was beng, the pleasure that soard thourgh, brought her to new hieghts, of sensation, as he did things to her body she had never felt and thought she would never exprience. Their love makeing contnued thourgh the day,till they both collasped from reaching their climax.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sango and Miroku stood in the hut, watching where Akira had just left. Miroku looked back down at his book trying to find the answer of why the tailsman had turned gold, and not the usuall red for human or a dull gray for a demon. Miroku was stompped for nothing like this had ever happen before. He shifted thourgh the book slowly scanning the pages, for any kind of clue that might be of some service to him. Then as if his prayer had been answered, he found what he had been looking for. It was in the middel of the page and was quite long, Miroku sat down and started to read...

_Clesital, golden, gold light._

_In the realm where the gods and goddess live, there are maidens that served the gods hoping to one day become a god or godess theirselves. The only way for this to happen was for a god or goddess to take one of the maidens as a husband or wife. The gods are aloud to come to earth, and mate with whomever they wish whether it be human, demon, or a Clestial maiden. The Clestial's are aloud to come to earth but they are not aloud to mate with either human, or demon. Clestials are of second class to the gods and were to be mated to someone of their class or lower. The only way for them to mate a god, is to be courted by them for two years, and there was rarely a case where a god would mate a Clestial. The gods and the Clestial's did get along, and were of friendly terms but the gods set up a list of rules for them to follow less they be killed by their own kind or be sent into exile(live by their self). Though half the rules are stupid, some were easily followed and broken. four of which were broken were:_

_1. Never mate or have sex with a human, or demon._

_2. Never use your powers outside of the realm of the gods._

_3. Never give birth to a hanyou child._

_4. Never even talk to either demon or humans_

_These rules were broken over 60 years ago by a Clestial madien who had fallen in love with a demon lord. The gods laughed at first when word had reached them that she had fallen in love with him. They knew that if she talked to him that she would be breaking the rules set out for her kind. When the Celsitals found out, that she had fallen to this demon, they looked down at her in shame. But the girl didn't care and went to see and talk to him. Still the gods laughed when they heard this, the girl was all ready exiled by her own kind, and the gods just ignored it, exclaiming,'Its just puppy love!' But it wasn't the girl kept coming down saying she enjoyed her time with the demon lord. The girl was young, not even a 100 centuries old, exclaiming she was in love. The gods ignored it and kept watching the earth, not to the girl who was no longer cared for by her own kind. That was when demon lords found out about the affair, they didn't care who this lord had sex with, as long as a child didn't come out of it. They knew the child would have both the powers of good and dark. And would make the child either an enemy to the gods and demons, or an ally, pending on how she was raised. It was about to two years later that the gods found out that the young girl had been uesing her powers, to help the people of earth, and was pregnant with the demon lords child. Furious with her she was banded from the realm. The demons stayed awayed from her, because of how pure of powers she held. Her mate was happy that she was with child and they both didn't care what the others thought of them. It was on the night that she gave birth to her child, that she died, taking her child with her never to be found. It is said that her mate was so distraught with this fact that he wondered into the woods never to be found again. Some say the child is still alive, sent somewhere by the mother to live peacefully._

_This story has to do with the fact as to why the tailsman in your possion has glowed golden. The only time this will happen is when the person you are questioning is a DemClest ( a demon/clestial mixed.) A DemClest is very rare, and there hasn't been one since the birth of the maidens child, who disappeared 60 years ago..._

Miroku's eyes widen as he read the last paragraph, only to re-read it again. He couldn't belive what he had just read. What if Akira is the daughter of this maiden? 'She couldn't be, she would be way older, and wouldn't be dressed in the same clothing as Kagome,' Miroku thought. He turned his head and looked over at Sango who was watching Shippo and Kilala play outside. Miroku quickly got up and ran over to her, to show her waht he had just read. Sango held a look of surprise as Miroku stood there by her side pointing to the book and saying but 'Read read.' As Sango read the story, she did tghe same as Miroku and read it over again. She looked over at the monk, who stood there silent. Could it be that this girl is a DemClest?

"Miroku this can't be," Sango told him.

"I don't know Sango it can be, its the only reason as to why it glowed gold."

"She's from Kagome's time, and she would have told us if she was this 'Demclest'," Sango exclaimed.

Miroku looked Sango in the eyes," I don't know, she was kinda calm when she woke up..."

"Like Hell!" Sango yelled," That girl was a freaking wreck!"

Miroku winced at this. The only time Sango yelled at him was when he touched her ass, or when he asked other girls to bear his child, besides that, she never yelled at him. Sango was rubbing her head, the monk was giving her a head ach, how could she tell him that he was going nuts, and that his little theory didn't make sense? If the girl was of some sort of demon or a clestial being Inuyasha would have notice, wouldn't he? Sango held a worried look in her eyes, what if this girl was here to defet them? 'She does have a spider mark on her back, like Kagura, Kana, and Naraku, what if she is some kind of new spawn of his?' Sango asked herself, her eyes widening a look of fear on her face.

"Maybe," Miroku replied.

"Maybe what?" Sango asked confused.

Miroku sighe," You said 'what if she is some new kind of spawn of Naraku?' and I reeplied maybe."

"Who is a new spawn of Naraku?"

Sango and Miroku turned around to see Inyuyasha and Kagome standing in the doorway. Both looked rough and ragged, Kagome held a blush a light blush across her cheeks, as did Inuyasha. Sango and Miroku smirked, they knew something would happen between those two one day and today was the day. The sun was setting and Kagome started a little fire as Miroku explained to them what he had found in the. Everyone was silent as Kagome read it aloud to Inuyasha. All held the same thought in their head. Is Akira friend or foe? Inuyasha thought to his-self and thought there was nothing unuesall about the girl or her scent. 'Her scent...' he thought. Then he remembered that her scent smell of orlander, a beautiful white flower, yet it was deadly. Inuyasha anouced this fact and everyone was shocked that he didn't mention this before.

"Well Kagome smell's of Lilac's and I thought it was normal," he responded.

"It's most likely just a shampoo or body wash she is useing," Kagome said.

Sango nodded in agreement," True, you have all kinds of Lilac scented stuff Kagome."

All nodded. Even Miroku agreed, but one thing was on his mind," Speaking Of Akira, where can she be?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Akira stood at the base of the tree she nevered looked away from it. She finally notice that the sun was going down and everytime the wind blew, it sent a chill thourgh her body. Akira looked up at the sky, the sun had turned the clouds different shades of, orange, pink, red, and purple. All the clouds were thined out, except one. There was a big fluffy cloud in the sky, that seemed to be headed toward the village. As it came closer to her she notice that there was someone on the cloud, Akira couldn't tell who he was, but she knew it had to be bad. A feeling she always got when something bad was about to happen started to go off in her stomach. Akira ran toward the small hut, to warnd Inuyasha and the others.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

SL: So what you think of the story, I hope its long enough for ya's i really can't tell how long the chapters are cause my coputer doesn't tell me

S: So we have Thanksgiving because of Indians?

SL: Yes, any way, friends it might take awhile to update again, my birthday is coming up and i'm turning 18! how fun

S: yes i can't wait to see all of your gifts, is Topaz coming?

SL: of course she is...well got to go, i have to plan a party!


	7. The Demon Lord

SL: hello my reviewers who love my stories i'm back and i hope you like this chapter it's not like chapter six so no worries there...

S: good that chapter was a littel disturbing love

SL: oh come on you know i worked my ass off on that chapter and i think i got a flame on it thats my first one...

S: what for i wonder

SL: stop being a jack-ass

S: chuckels--lets go away for a while

SL: oh ok bye yall i dont own inuyasha just akira and if i could sesshomaru but sadly i dont enjoy

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter seven: The Demon Lord Appears**

Akira watch as the clouds passed by. Even though there was a man standing atop it, with two people by his side, the cloud seemed to be moving on his own as if he was controlling it. Akira stood and watch as the cloud dissapeared, looking as if it had landed in the village. Curosity had gotten the better of her, she looked over at the tree and decided she would come back later. She than started to run toward the village. Even though the though the thought of the thing being a demon had not enter her mind, she had to check on her friends. Akira raced off to what was happening. She ran unaware that she was running a littel faster than before; her skirt clinging to her thighs , her hair flowing behind, looking like the ocean at night with the beams of the moon shineing down into its depths.

Coming into the village she came to a stop, she saw villagers point and whisper toward Kaeda's hut. Some of the villagers whispered to one another the name "Sesshomaru", which caused others to shiver. Others said it was a sign, an omen that there was a demonic war going on. Those who agreed said,' Demons are going to rule the world!'. Akira snickered to herself, knowing demons didn't rule the future, hell they didn't even exsit in her time. She walked past people, hearing something about a Shikon-no- Tama shards and a pristess collecting them them now. Akira had no clue as to what it was they talking about, so she walked on coming to the long path that led to Kaeda's hut. She walked taking her time, not thinking that the demon who had just landed was the Demon Lord of the west...Sesshomaru.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inuyasha and the rest of the gang was standing inside of Kaede's hut, talking about Akira, about wether their new friend was this 'DemClest' that the book was talking about, and if she was did she know about it and didn't want to tell? Or the other possibility was she didn't know. Kagome had her own theory, she said,'The girl could have been brought to my time by the Bone Eaters Well.'

Everyone stopped and thought about it. It could be possible that so the thrown into the well because of what she was, and instead of the well destorying her, it sent her to the future by the demonic arua it posesses (A/N Inyasha the third movie explains it all). They nodded in agreement, and was quite, what else could be said about? It was explained how she got back to their era, and how she ended up in Kagome's. Inuyasha's ears twitched, he sniffed the air and let out a small growl," Sesshomaru."

He stomped out of the hut to the bright lighta, and there up in the sky was his brother, slowly descending to the ground landing five feet away. To his sides were Jaken and his ward Rin. Sesshomaur took a step forward only to have his brother pull out tetsagia.

"What the hell do you want?" Inuyasha yelled.

Sesshomaru tilted his head, and smirked. He reached down and pulled his swords from his sash and laid then on the ground," Inuyasha I'm unarmed, I come in peace this time."

Inuyasha slowly lowered his sword. His mouth wide open as he watched his brother sllowly walk toward him. Inuyasha knew better than to let his gaurd down around his brther, let alone trust him. Even though his brother held no sword, his claws were still deadly enough to poison him, and he also held an electric whip. Inuyasha looked over at his friend, then back at his brother, he sighed and placed the sword back in its sheath.

Sessomaru smiled, slightly," Inuyasha, I want to talk, we need to defeat Naraku together."

"Really? I don't trust you," Inuyasha replied.

"If we get rid of Naraku, we wont get in each other's way, and you can stay with Kagome," he said Kagome's name slowly, letting it settle on his tounge.

Kagome blushed, she knew Sesshomaru. Knew what he wanted from her. She secretly had gone to his mansion in the west when she was suppose to go home. Kagome was starting to fall in love with the Demon Lord, problem was when Inuyasha found out. She sighed, life could be so hard at times. Inuyasha looked back at his brother, missing Kagome's blushing cheek's. He had known for a while now that Kagome had been haveing an affair, but he blame her? He had confronted her about it and all she did was blush, they even fought and yelled at the other till they was on the ground in an akward position...Inuyasha shook his head at the thought of it, Kagome was with Sesshomaru now there was nothing he could do about it. He looked over his brother and seen a figure running toward them, and that figure was Akira. The girl was running so fast that dust was beining kicked up behind her. He heard her say something about a demon and then before he knew it she ran into his brother.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Akira walked out of the village and by the rice fields, she started to think about her father. '_What is he like?'_ she wondered as she looked over the rice fields and at a nerby mountain.

'Your father is a good man,' a femine voiced said in her head.

'mom!'

-Laughter-'yes honey its me.'

'But aren't you dead?'

'Well yes in body, not sprit.'

'Okay, strange why aren'y you in Heaven?'

Her mother laughed a nervous laugh as she answered,'Well Heaven won't allow me in for what i've done, and Hell well they wan't me to be a seductress and suduct married men, but i refuse and refuse. So i'm a wondering Soul.'

Akira rubbed her head,' Mom why are you in my head?'

'To help of course!'

'how old were you when you died?"

her mothers laughter faded away,' Why do you want do know?'

'Curosity.'

'That killed the cat you know.'

'And its ninth life brought it back, so tell me please.'

her mother sighed,' Okay as a Celestial Maiden I was only sixteenor had just turn it, but when i went to earth i looked 21.'

'Why 21?'

'Well, when your sixteen your allowed to go to earth, we all picked our ages, I wanted to be 21, thats how i met your father,'her mother replied with a loving sigh.

'Oh so when you were kicked out of heaven you stayed 21?'

'In lack of better words yes, oh honey i got to go my friend Namoko wants me..'

'Wait there's more of you?'

'Yes now honey hurry to your friends i love you.'

'Yea love ya.'

Akira was unsured whether her mother heard her or not, but she had no time to dwell on it, she had to go to her friends. Akira shurgged and ran off. She enjoyed the wind in her face, she loved how it felt as if she could fly. She ran on and went a little faster, she closed her eyes, and love the feeling of thinking dhe was flying. Then it came to a complete and utter stop as she felt her-self hit a hard, yet soft body only to land on the dirty ground. Akira open her eyes to see white hakame, she moved her eyes upward to see a fluffy tail, two arms. Her eyes wen't farther she came to the persons face. It was a man, held two purple strips on both his cheeks, and held a prupel crescent in the middel of his fore-head. His long white hair seemed glossy in the light, his eyes a radientblue, his eyebrows raised.

"Who are you?" he asked in a dignified tone.

"Akira."

He sniffed the air around her," You smell like orlander."

Akira smiled," That would be my perfume I love its scent and it goes well with my body chemistry."

"Chemistry...what is this?"

"Uh its hard to explain."

"HMM Inuyasha, so is it planned to take out Naraku?"

"Yea it is," he replied.

Akira gasped the gang looked over at her strangely as she looked back at them, and smiled," Bee's hate em, so sir what is your name?"

He smiled," I'm Lord Sesshomaru."

He smirked as he turned and walked into the hut, while Akira thought about the new person and all of the people she meet that day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

SL: So what ya think? good it took me a while to write it and i'm hopeing for more reviews on this and my other stories that i wrote, please if you like this story click on my name above and review for them please?


	8. A Plan Has Been Formed

SL: hello every one I believwe it has been three or more months and i have not updated im so sorry but i had an atnatomy class and it was hard, but hey i got an award for it on award night, it wont be long and i will be graduating and going into colloege. please forgive me and enjoy:-)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter eight: The Plan Has been Planed.

Sesshomaru entered the hut followed by his green toad and a little girl. The gang

watched as the cloth that covered the door swished back and forth. Inuyasha looked over

at his friends unsure wether he should follow his brother or not. His ears twitched debating,

finally he sighed and headed toward the hut. The wind blew, bringing with it the smell of

rain. Kagome slowly walked unsure what to do. Miroku ran a hand through his hair, Sango

swayed gently on her feet. Akira stood up dusting off her skirt. She looked at every one

wondering what they were thinking about/ Kagome walked toward the hut followed by

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo who was just resting on Sango's shulder. As they entered

the hut Akira stood not knowing what to do, not knowing wether to follow. She shurgged

her shoulders and decided to join the conversation. Besides it had to do with her father,

maybe it could help her find him. Akira walked in and notice everyone standing by the fire,

all were quit waiting for someone to speak. Finally Sesshomaru spoke," To beat Naraku we must

join forces, we must work together."

"All right, I think we can do that," Kagome replied with a smile.

"Feh, we have to find him first, then we can kill him!"

Akira looked up, they had no idea where Naraku was, so how was planing on killing him?

Akira sighed how could she save her father before something happens to him? Akira looked down

at her feet, she didn't know what she was getting herself into, but it couldn't be good. Her mother

must have forgotten to tell her why her father was being hunted down. Was he really this evil? And

from what she had heard did he cause Miroku's wind tunnel? Did he really kill Sango's family? Did

he put Kikyo and Inuyasha against each other? Akira was deep in thought, not paying attention to

anything around her. Sesshomaru sniffed the air, and looked over at the girl. He could smell many things

coming from her, mostly confusion. He had never really noticed the girl before, but now that he looked

more closely he noticed her black hair with its golden highlights, her milk white skin and her amethist eyes.

Thats where he stopped, her eyes were showing many emotions, swirling about, it was like she keep

her emotions in line. As he looked into her eyes he noted that only demons could show emotion like that,

unless they were very powerful and could hide them like he could. Humans emotions didn't show thourgh their eyes, they showed it through gestures. And this girl was not a yokai, at least she didn't smell like one. Sesshomaru was jumped out of his thoughts as the girl he was looking at spoke.

"How will you find Naraku Inuyasha?"

"Hn," Inuyasha replied,"we let him find us."

"Then what, attack?"

"Of course Lady Akira," Miroku replied.

Akira raised her arms and layed them atop of her head, makeing her shirt raise causeing some of her stomach to show," Well you could try attacking some of his allies, if he has any that is."

"And where would that get us?" Inuyasha asked annoyed.

"We could leave his allie, all beaten and bruised, and tell him to tell Naraku we're tired of his shit, and we're waiting for him."

Everyone looked at the girl as if she had grown two heads. Why didn't they think about this before? They knew Naraku had one allie, who in particular, always gave him places to hide when it came time for him to regenerate his body. The demon that helps him name is Maverick. Everyone, except Sesshomaru, smiled. Maverick was a semi-weak demon, that was only protected by four demon gaurds, whom he trusted greatly. They would be no problem in killing. The only problem was this, Mavericks castel was a two day trip, even in the best of weather. The trip wasn't dangerous just long, and could be very tireing. Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow, it could work. Maverick was a pussy and would go cring to Naraku.

"Ya know what, it just might work," Inuyasha said.

Sango looked over at Kagome who looked at Inuyasha," When do we leave?"

Inuyasha looked out the window, and noticed the setting sun. He knew they couldn't leave at that moment, and that tommorrow would be a better day," Tommorrow, tonight we will rest and get our supplies together."

Everyone nodded. Sango, Miroku and Kagome went to get their things together so they would be ready to leave in the morning. Sesshomaru walked out of the hut, he couldnt stand to be inside any longer. He loved the out doors. Even if it was raining, he loved it. Except during the winter when the snow came, it was this time that he missed his father Inutashio. The great Demon Lord shooked his head and looked up at the stars. He was thinking about the new girl that was with his brother, he still couldn't get her smell out of his head. He knew it couldn't be perfume, for the smell wouldn't be that strong, perfume fades. He heard the swish of the cloth door, but did not bother to turn around to see who it was. He felt a head lean on his shoulder, and heard that person give out a light sigh. The Demon Lord looked down to see the miko, who had been speanding so much time with him when his brother wasn't around, who had been going to his castel in the west, trying to rid herself of the pain Inuyasha had placed on her, while he spent time with Kikyo. He knew Kagome had feelings for the hanyou that once could have been love. But, when she ran from Inuyasha, who was having sex with Kikyo, that night a few months ago she ran far into the woods until she came into a clearing in the middel of the woods crying her eyes out.

_Flashback_

_Kagome had came into a clearing in the middel of the woods. Tears streaming down her face, she had just seen Inuyasha with Kikyo again. Though this time it was not just the normal kiss and 'I love you' it was kissing, 'I love you', and sex. Just the thought about him with her made her cry even harder. Kagome's purse had fallen off her shoulder laying in the grass, Kagome looked at as if it held her life in its hands. She grabbed it and spilled the contents of it out. She ran her hands through its contents until she came to what she was looking for, a shaving razer. a small smile could be seen on her face as she tooked the covering off, protecting it from the person who might get cut on its sharp blade. Kagome took the plastic covering off throwing it to the ground, the metal gleamed in the moonlight she raised her arm, placing the blade close to her skin, closing her eyes. As she was about to cut herself a strong hand grabbed her hand, the same hand in which the razer was in, and pulled her off the ground. Kagome gasped, and open her eyes only to find herself looking into golden orbs. She gasped again as the man who held her wrist grabbed the razer and threw it into the bushes. The miko looked uo to see the stoic Demon Lord looking down at her with disgust in his eyes, his mouth turned down into an angered frown. She started tp scoot across the ground until a thought hit her. Why should she fear him? He might be Lord Sesshomaru, but did she not want her life to end? The miko looked up at the Demon Lord with defience in her eyes," What the fuck is your problem? Dont you know its rude to barge in on people who want to be alone?"_

_He looked down at her, anger now feeling his eyes,"Miko, this is the woods, I have a right to be here."_

_He looked over her arms and noticed the thin line scabs on her arm, he cocked an eyebrow," This is not the first time is it?"_

_"Why do you care?" She asked placeing her belongings in her purse. The Demon Lord looked at the girl bending down to her level, placing his hand on hers. Kagome looked over at him, waiting for something to happen," Ya know, if you want to kidnap me for his sword, it wont work, you might as well kill me now."_

_"And tell me, my dear Miko, why would I kill you?" He asked, placeing his hand under her chin bringing her to look into his eyes._

_Kagome swallowed, not knowing what to say. Finally she pulled her chin away, falling to the ground," Because I'm Inuyasha's friend, and you have no heart. You only care for yourself!"_

_Sesshomaru smiled, pulling her close to him. Kagome gasped as he pulled her into a tight embrace. He leaned into her ear, licking the lobe causing her to shudder," My dear Miko thats not true, if I only cared for myself, then why did I stop you from killing yourself?"_

_Kagome shuddered yet again, he was right. He did stop her. He stopped her from doing something stupid, something she would have regretted. She tried to pull away, knowing if he held her any closer, she might relive some of her nightly dreams, all included him. Sesshomaru smiled as she tried to leave his embrace, he also noted the scent of arousal coming from her. He took this as his time to move in, he grabbed her chin and kissed her soft delectable lips. Kagome was stunned, she didn't know what to do. Here she was kissing Inuyasha's brother, and was being held in his arms. Sesshomaru smiled as he felt her body relax, telling him she was into the kiss. He nibbled at her lip telling her he wanted entry. Kagome happyly obliged him and open her mouth just a little, giving him enough access to enter her mouth. Sesshomaru's tounge fished around in her mouth, exploring every part he could. His tounge then came into contact with hers, he slid his tounge over it makeing her touch his. They both parted, Kagome gasping for air. She looked at the Demon Lord not knowing what to say, should she say 'thank you' or ' that was nice?' She looked down, her cheecks flushed, Sesshomaru smiled as he smelt her arousal rise to a new level," Have you ever been kissed?"_

_She shook her head no, and blushed harder. He was her first kiss, something she had always dreamnt he would do. The Lord smiled, he had taken her first kiss and the little miko enjoyed it," Had you ever kissed Inuyasha?"_

_She looked up at him," One time but that was only to stop him from transforming into his demonic side. But it was nothing like that, so I didn't think it counted."_

_"So it was just a pecking kiss, no touge huh?" he asked, she nodded again turning red. He looked over at her and noted her short kimono. To say it didn't arouse him would be a lie. Kagome was about to stand but her hand was being held onto, she looked over at the Demon Lord who was looking up into the sky. Kagome stayed seated while looking at the ground. Sesshomaru looked over at the miko, noteing that her scent of arousal was sky rocketing," Your a virgin are you not?"_

_Kagome blushed, but was slightly angered," Yes I am, but how did you know?"_

_"I can smell it on you, and the way you acted as I kissed you," he replied," how far have you been?"_

_"That is none of your business," Kagome replied, as she blushed like mad, trying to get the picture from her latest dream from her head. He chuckeled, which shocked her. The Demon Lord looked over at her his eyes shining. Kagome was actually starting to relax, never in her whole time had she felt so comfortable around a guy. It was then she noticed that she was pinned to the ground, with Sesshomaru atop of her. She gasped, but she wasn't afraid of him. When he jumped atop of her he felt her body stiffened, but now she was relaxing, putting her trust into him. He nuzzuled her neck, causing some moans to escape her lips, he smiled when she yelped out from him takeing a littel bite from her neck," So little Miko how far would you go?"_

_"I-I uh I dont know, I've never been in a posittion like this before," She said as he licked her neck._

_He smiled yet again as a shiver went through her body," Well little Miko, how do you like your new position?"_

_"Odd," she replied._

_Sesshomaru looked into her eyes, noteing the twinkel in her eyes," How far would you go if it was me?"_

_Silence, he looked into her eyes, and noticed she was thinking, he also smelt her arousal go up again. A sly smile appeared on her face," Why Lord Sesshomaru why would you bother having sex with a mere ningen like me?"_

_" Well my dear Miko, its because of two things," he rplied, as the girl raised her eye brows," one you intrige me, and two I want you."_

_Kagome looked him in the eyes, was he being truthfull? Yes he is, she could feel it," R-really? But I'm a human and your a demon, a Demon Lord at that."_

_"So," he replied," but would you?"_

_"Would I what?"_

_"Will you have sex with me?"_

_Stuned. She was stunned. Did The Demon Lord Sesshomaru just ask her to have sex with her? But the real question was, could she? Could she forget about Inuyasha, and have a night wrapped in Sesshomaru's arms? Sesshomaru waited, he wanted her, and he wanted her now. But he would not take her until she said yes, to take her without permission would dishoner his family name. Kagome looked at him, he was not Inuyasha he would not hurt her, yes she would. Fuck Inuyasha, fuck him and Kikyo, she would be with Sesshomaru even if it was for just this one night," Yes, yes Lord Sesshomaru I would."_

_He smiled," As you wish, but Miko call me Sesshomaru."_

_"Alright Sesshomaru, but you have to call me Kagome."_

_"As you wish," he told her as he kissed her._

_As Sesshomaru kissed Kagome, all her fears seemed to disappear, all but one; what will Inuyasha think? Sesshomaru felt her body stiffened, he stopped kissing and looked at her," What is wrong?"_

_"Inuyasha will know," she replied._

_"Do not worry, I will not let him hurt you."_

_"Promise?"_

_"Promise."_

_Sesshomaru smile as he felt her body relax yet again. He kissed her neck starting from her ear to her lips. He took one hand and started to massage one of her breast Kagome gasped, it felt good, and loved the way he played with her hard nipple through the fabric. He ran his hand down and under neath her shirt, sliping past her bra, to her breast, just to feel her hardened nippled. He was happy knowing that he was haveing a good effect on her. He stopped, and sat up bringing her with him. He started to pull at her shirt, trying to get it off, Kagome did it for him takeing it of along with her bra, allowing him time to get his haori off, (His armor was already off). He pulled her into a tight embrace kissing her. He stopped looking into her eyes, looking at her body. It was beuatiful, her full luscious breast, her slim toned stomach. While his eyes traveled her body, her eyes traveled his, his chest,and stomach, was well toned, and he even had a four pack going on. They both smiled, as Sesshomaru headed to her breast and started to suck on her harden nipple, while teasing the other. Kagome arched her back, as he gave the other nipple the same attention. He gently layed Kagome on her back, quickly disgarding her shoes, and socks, as he got rid of his. Kagome striped her skirt off and was about to take her lace panties off but her hands were stopped as she looked into Sesshomaru's eyes,"Let me." She nodded as he slid them off with ease, he was already naked and was waiting for her. He bent down and kissed her. Allowing one of his hands to travel as he explored her mouth. When he reached the dark curls between her legs he almosted stopped, he wanted her, as she wanted him. And he would take her. He placed two fingers between her folds and played around. He heard her gasp, but keeped going. He found her clit and started to massage it in a circular motion. Kagome moaned her back arching, loveing what he was doing to her. Sesshomaru felt everywhere he could, untill she was nice and wet. he let his lips travel down her body nibbeling here and there. He placed both of his hands between her thighs spreading her legs apart slowly, trying not to hurt her in any way possible. Kagome raised her legs up as Sesshomaru spreaded them. Her heart was pounding waiting for what was to come. Sesshomaru's head hovered over her private, he was about to tell her no, and deny her this, but he couldn't they both needed this. He let his tounge slid over her clit, and felt her shudder and moan. He continued sliding his tounge over her vagina, he slid a finger in her, and heard a gasped but kept going, going in and out at a steady motion, going easy on her. Kagome felt a sensation enter her body as he slid in another finger, increasing the speed just slightly causing her back to arch. She felt his gaze and smiled down at him, he went faster pulling out and plungeing in Kagome moaned in pleasure. Then as soon as he started going fast he slowed, then went fast again. A sensation was starting to grow in her lower abdomin, it was unreal, and she had never felt any thing like it before. Sesshomaru heard her breathing deepen, heard her heart beating faster, and feeling the walls tighten around his fingers. The faster he went the more she arched, he went deeper coming into contact with her "spot". He felt the juices inside her starting to swell up, and before he knew it she had came. He bent down licking at the juices, until it was gone. She looked down at him moaning his name, the fire that had been building up in her had exploded leaveing her body numb._

_"Oh my dear little Kagome, we're not done," Sesshomaru told her._

_Kagome looked up at him she felt his dick move up by her, she gasped, when he palced it by the opening of her vagina," This will be painfull, but it will also fill pleasurable, do you trust me?"_

_"Yes completly," was her replie._

_He smiled and slid into her. Breaking her barrier, she cried out in pain, but had faith in Sesshomaru, he would not hurt her. He waited as she grew accoustomed to him being in her before he started to move. Kagome gasped as he moved, feeling pain but also pleausre. As he moved faster, she started to wrap her legs around his waist allowing him better entry. Sesshomaru was glad to hear his name coming from her lips as he went in deeper giving them both pleasure to no extent. Kagome screamed out faster, and he was happy to do so. As he went faster, Kagome dug her nails into his back screaming his name. Sesshomaru felt it, he could that they were about to come, so he pulled all the way out, and plunged in causing them both to come, and causing both to scream the others name. Sesshomaru fell next to Kagomes body,gasping for breath. He noticed her shivering body and pulled her closer to him. She snuggled up against him kissing his chest. The moon was high in the sky, and was witness to what had happen. Sesshomaru looked over at his Miko, who had fallen asleep. He smiled, reached for his haori and covered them both up._

_End Flashback_

Seeshomaru looked down at Kagome who smiled up at him, he smiled back and gave her a hug, and kissed her forhead. A scream could be heard from Rin as she came running outside.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Master Jaken has a stone on his head," She told him.

"Really, and how did that happen Rin?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Oh, Master Jaken said something to Shippo that he was a dirty fox, and Shippo got mad, he pulled something out and placed it on Master Jakens head, and then a rock showed up," the little girl explanied.

"Oh Shippo!" Kagome yelled as she ran into the hut followed by a giggely girl.

Sesshomaru stood and looked up at the stars, and seen a shooting star. He closed his eyes, and made his wish. He heard Jaken yelling and heard a crash. He sighed, well traveling with his brother may not be so bad, hell he was with HIS Kagome...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

SL: hello all im back so do you like it i hope you did well got to go im sleepy and i have to vist a colloege tommorrow and have to get up early so please review and flames welcomed.


	9. A Journey Begins, Love Found

SL: Hello to all of my reviewers and, hopefully, to my new readers who has made it this far and have not thought my story is not dull, boring, or stupid because of the NarakuxKagura sex scene. Sorry that it has taken me forever to update but i have been getting ready for college, and while im excited it will take me longer to update...

S: (snuggles up to me) Well i'm just happy that your finally updateing, i've been wondering when you would...

SL: lol, well you know me it takes me forever to do anything

S: hmmm, yes its true, say how is topaz and kurama?

SL: huh? oh they are fine i think topaz is expecting again. Hey can you do me a favor and say the disclaimer?

S: Sure...Sesshomaru'sLuver does not own inuyasha or any of the inuyasha charecters, she only owns Akira.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Celestial Blood

**Chapter 9: A Journy Starts**

The gang woke as soon as there was light in the sky. Sango began to warm the stew from the other night, Miroku was collecting the things needed for the journy, Kagome was brushing her hair and was going to apply some makeup on. Inuyasha and his brother walked out side, Akira was going through her purse looking for a tube of lipstick, Rin and Shippo was out back chasing the last of the fireflies while Jaken watched them, and the two tailed neko called kilala was lieing on Kagomes' backpack watching the three girls. Akira stopped looking through her purse and leaned against the wall, she knew with this plan she would get to see her father but would she also be putting him in danger as well? She didn't know, but had to help somehow. Akira thought of her mother, how she gave up being a maiden to live with her love. Akira sighed as she pulled her hair into a messy bun, and added blood red lipstick to her lips, along with a little blush.

Kagome looked over at the girl with the black hair and blond highlights, and gasped. She was beautiful, the lipstick made her pale while the blush made her look rosey. The young miko continued with her makeup applying a mauve color lipstick, lilac eyeshadow, black eye liner, and a little blush. She looked at herself in her compact mirror, she thought she looked breath takeing. Sesshomaru had never seen her in make-up befor and she wanted to surprise him.

Sango told everyone that breakfest was done. The children came inside stateing that the two brothers were not hungary, and Jaken would not lower his-self to eat human food. They all grabed a bowl knowing it would be noon before they would be sble to eat again. Hurridly they ate ate so they could start moving, once they were finished Kagome rinsed the bowls out, grabed her bags and went out side, followed by her friends. Akira gasped as she looked up at the sky as she watched the sun rise she notice the different hues of pinks, blues, and purples. The young girl was tapped on the shoulder by Sango who told her to follow.

The odd ball group walked through the still sleeping town. No one said a word as they entered the forest, Kagome kapt her head down waiting for the right moment to show Sesshomaru her make-up. Inuyasha led the group on a path they traveled often. It was shadowed by the trees, leaves and twigs covered the path. It wasn't long till they came to a clearing. Akira looked around at the grassy feild. It was picture perfect, a place only to be found in the country of her and Kagomes time. In the middel of the feild was a well, a well she knew from before. Akira gasped, a smile on her face maybe she could go home, and forget all about this. Akira ran to the well followed by her friends.

"The well!" she exclaimed.

Inuyasha nodded," Yea, we figured you could go home, its not your place to be here."

They all nodded, Akira nodded as well. This had nothing to do with her, besides her father wouldn't know who she was and most likely would kill her. Akira sat on the side of well, and looked into the inky darkness. The young girl let out a breath and looked at her friends as they smiled at her, she smiled back and jumped into the well. Her eyes closed, as she felt the air around her. A hollow thud was heard, followed by an 'ow'. The gang looked in and saw Akira standing dusting herself off. Inuyasha jumped into the well and took Akira out. The girl stood slightly cussing the well for not letting her go home. But now she knew she had to stay here...and help.

"Now what?" she asked.

"Feh," Inuyasha replied and walked away.

Kagome laughed," Don't worry Akira, that's just Inuyasha's way of saying follow us."

Akira nodded as she followed her friends. The group was quite, only the sound of birds chirping could be heard. Kagome walked along side Sesshomaru, still looking down at the ground. The young Miko was silently thinking, wondering about the last two days on how Akira showed up, then her beloved Sesshomaru. The young girl felt eyes looking at the back of her head, she looked up and found her love looking down at her, looking over her face and body but study her face the most. Sesshomaru's breath had gotten stuck in his throat. The paints on Kagome's face made her look somewhat older, and made her even the more beautiful in his eyes. The stoic Lord leaneddown and whispered into her ear, then he quickly licked the lobe, this caused her to blush like crazy. He smiled, to his-self, pleased of the affect he had over** his** miko.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

It was high noon when the group stopped by a smile stream. They were making great progress, Sesshomaru told them they should be at Mavericks castel by mid-morning. The group smiled knowing once they got to Maverick the closer they would get to Naraku. At the moment they were discussing what they should have for lunch. Rin and Shippo wanted fish, but that would take too long to cook. Stumped as to what to eat Inuyasha suggested that they eat Ramen(A/N the best food ever, including POCKY!). Kagome readily agreed, while Sesshomaru wondered what this 'Ramen' was. Miroku gathered wood and made a fire so Kagome could fix nine noddel cups. Sango called Kilala over and opened a can of cat food, which the neko yokai hungeraly ate. Akira on the other hand sat by the stream watching the sun's ray's being reflected off of the water. The girls' amethist eyes ran over the flowing water, a voice in her head told something was there, to look, to find it. 'But, what is it?' she thought,'Where is it?' As if on cue a strong breeze started to push the water back from the shore. Caught off gaurd Akira looked down to see something shining brightly in the dirt. tilting her head she reached down to pick the object. LIfting her hand out of the water and shakeing the dirt off Akira was surprised to see that the object was indeed a golden ring with the symbol of Ra, an egyption god, in the middel along with a ruby stone. Her eyes widen as she slid the ring onto her right ring finger. The ring gave off a soft glow, but it soon stopped. Akira looked around to see if anyone was watching her, luckily no one was paying attention to her but to Kagome and Inuyasha. She sighed as she stood dusting the dirt off her legs and skirt. She walked over to her friends now hearing the yelling of Kagome and Inuyasha, soon the yelling was followed by a dull thud. The girl smiled, she thought it was funny when Kagome 'sat' the hanyou. The young Miko looked over at her friends a smile on her lips," Luch is done."

With that said everyone, including Jaken, grabed a cup of ramen. Kagome explained to Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken that ramen was just noodes from her time. Rin was the first to try them, she took a littel bite at first but soon began to chow down. Jaken ate slowly afraid that it might be poison, Sesshomaru sniffed at it, then looked at Kagome who smiled and nodded her head. Still Skepitcal the InuYokai Lord held the bowl in his right hand, and the chopsticks in his left, thanks to Kagome he had it back. As he ate the noddels he found out that he enjoyed them. Everyone finished their lunched with littel talk, and if there was any talk it was mostly chitter chatter by the childeren. Inuyasha finished his launched first and looked at his friends and his new friend Akira. Inuyasha smiled, he liked her. She was nice,friendly, pretty, and smelled good. Inuyasha looked down as he blushed from from his last thought. It was true though she was pretty, no scratch that, beautiful, and she smelled like orlander. He looked down at her hands and noticed gold glissing in the sun. Before he could even think, he spoke," Hey where'd you get that ring? I didn't see it before."

Everyone looked at Inuyasha as he looked at Akira, whose hand was in mid-air, with food on her chopsticks, and mouth open to eat. The young girl closed her mouth and placed the noodels back in the cup. She smiled as a thought came to her," My grandmother gave it to me when she came back from Egypt.Pretty huh?"

They all looked at the ring as she held her hand out for everyone to see. The two girls from the future talked about Egypt, and how they would like to visit the place. Inuyasha still looked at the ring, there was something strange about it. Like an unseen force surrounded the ring, and felt as if it was trying to cover and protect the girl. The hanyou shook his head, he was really over thinking about this girl. Another ten minutes passed when it was annouced that it was time to leave, and continue on their journy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He sat by the window looking out at the sunny day. His long curly, midnight black hair blowing in the afternoon breeze. He placed his head in the palm of his hand, while he tapped on the window seal with his other. This morning when he woke, he remembered that this was the day of his daughters birth, even though she would be considered old in human terms, she would still be young because of the blood that flowed through her veins. The man let out a long sigh, why think of the past, when his present life was right in front of him? He looked up at the sky, after the death of his beloved and child, his childhood friend was killed while saving his mate and child.(A/N: ok i had to put this in, its important, even though it doesn't make sense!) He never found out what happen to his friends mate and child, or whatever ever happen to his other child. He couldm't remember if he seen him, he just remembers hearing about him.

"Akira, my daughter happy birthday," Naraku said as his violet orbs looked into the sky.

"Master Naraku.."

"Yes Kanna," he replied not even looking around.

"Lord Maverick has asked when you need a place to stay..."

"Tell him, two nights from now."

"Yes Mi'Lord..."

With that the demon child known as Kanna left to deliver the message. Naraku continued thinking on his past. Like he couldn't remember much about anything, about his past life, the names of his mate and child, he couldn't remember his best friends' name or even his mate, even his friends childerens' names. He couldn't even remember what they looked liked, he just knew he had them...once. The demon stood to prepare for his depature, Kanna wouldn't be back till tommorrow evening, for all of his incarnations power slows during his regeneration. Naraku was strting to leave when the smell of freshly picked strawberries came to his nose, it was the same scent of his mate. He turned and found no one in the room. The scent had vanished as quick as it had came, he turned and left the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was late in the evening when the gang stopped for the night. To the girls luck they stopped by a hot spring. It had been awhile since Akira had last had a bath, and was greatful that she would be abel to have one. Kagome had an extra pair of pajamas she could use, and undergarments. Akira was glad that her new friend was the same size as she. The three girls left with the childeren to the bathe, the guys were left at the camp site to start a fire, and get some of the fish they caughted cooked. When they reached the hot springs the childeren quickly undressed and splashed into the hot water. The girls undressed and stepped into the spring. Akira let out a long sigh as her body sanked into the hot water. She went under to wet her hair, she came back up takeing air into her lungs. Kagome passed the shampoo and conditionar over to Akira, who was glad to wash her hair. The girls and childeren were cleaned in no time, the girls then started to talk.

"What a day," Kagome commented.

"I agree, we weren't attacked by any kind of demon today," Sango replied.

"Are you guys always attacked by demons?" Akira asked.

"Only when we travel," answered Sango.

"Oh..."

The conversation quickly changed to Kagome and Lord Sesshomaru, and their growing relationship. Kagome kept saying there was nothing to discuss, and that their relationship had not progressed to the next level. She blushed at this statement causing the others to laugh, and causing her face to change to beet red.

"So, Kagome how long have you been going with the Lord?" Akira asked.

"Well I've been traveling back and forth since i was fifteen, I'm seventeen now," Kagome replied," so I've been with him since the begining of this year."

"When did you turn seventeen?" Akira asked.

"Two weeks ago."

"How old are you Akira, and when is your birthday?" Sango asked.

Akira laughed," I'm sixteen and my birthday is...uh..wait how long have I've been here?"

"Well," Sango started," you were knocked out for two days, and you woke yesterday."

Akira was shocked, speechless. She had been in fuedal Japan for four days, when to her it had felt as if she had been here for only two days. She sighed and looked over at her new friends," My birthday is today, I'm seventeen."

Kagome and Sango looked over at their friend, who now looked depressed. She had missed her birthday, and most likely her party. Kagome looked over at Sango, a plan had formed in her head. She would have a party at the next village they would stop at. Kagome annouced that it was time to head back. They all dressed and headed back to camp. Kagome was dressed in black silk like shorts, with a white spagetii strap shirt, Akira was dressed in a pair of black pajama pants, and a black spageti strap shirt. Sango and the childeren were dressed in normal night attire. Once at camp the childeren ate, then went to bed. Sesshomaru had just pulled Kagome into his lap, whispering into her ear, causing her to blush and laugh at the same time. Inuyasha looked over at them and sighed, he no longer had a chance with Kagome, he didn't want Kikyo. Even though he had explained that it was not him with Kikyo it was Naraku disguised as him, even his brother told Kagome it was ture, for Inuyasha didn't smell like the dead claypot known as Kikyo. Inuyasha's eyes wondered over to Akira who was sitting by the fire, her knees pulled up to her chest, her arms wrapped around them as she shivered from the cold.

Inuyasha stood and walked over to her. When he reached her he took his red haori off, leaving his undershirt on, and placed it around her shoulders. Akira looked up from the fire as she felt the warm clothing placed on her. She looked over as Inuyasha sat, crossed legged, right beside her. She blushed as he caught her staring at him. The hanyou smiled, for some unkonown reason, he felt protective of her just sitting by her made him happy. Akira whispered a thank you to the hanyou who just nodded his head. The girl placed her arms in the slevees of the haori catching his scent waft off it, he smelled like the forest after it rained. As she wrapped her-self up, she felt a tugging, pulling her in Inuyasha's direction. She scooted close and laid her head on his shoulder. Just like him, for some reason having him by her made her feel safe. The heat from his body felt right, being this close to him felt right. The hanyou then took the arm she was laying on and wrapped it around her. Akira let out a sigh as she snuggeled into him. Inuyasha smiled as he laid his head a top of hers. The sat there. the others watched what was going on. Kagome smiled knowing Inuyasha had finally found someone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Akiras Dream

Akira found herself next to a koi pond. She smiled as the fish came up and ate the food that was on top of the water. The girl looked up when she heard movements behind her, There standing was her mother, her blonde hair blowing in the breeze. Akira stood and wrapped her arms around her. Harmony hugged her back, rubbing her daughters back. The two sat down smiles on their faces. Harmony wrapped her arms around her daughter," Happy birthday darling, you smell different like a forest after it rains."

Akira blushed," Must be Inuyasha, he let me wear his haori to sleep in."

"I know, I've been watching you as you've been traveling."

"Oh, so you know I found a strange ring then?"

Harmony laughed," Of course, that ring was mine, it was a gift by a god, who was courting me."

"Really? Was this before or after you met dad?"

"Before and somewhat during, but when I finally got to tell him he already knew, he was hopinh it was just a childs crush..."

"Who was he?"

"Isn't it obvious. It was the Egyption god Ra," Harmony said.

Akira's jaw dropped," How did you meet him?"

Harmony laughed," Through the gods and goddess's, every god or goddess you know of live in the Celestial Valley."

"Wow," Akira replied," why didn't he take the ring back then?"

" Well he invoked the ring with a power to protect my child, and help her when she uses her power."

"Oh..."

"Honey, when your around Inuyasha do you feel safe protected, and just being near him feels right?" Harmony asked her daughter, as she looked at her. The girl started to blush and Harmony smiled.

"How did you know that? Are you intuned with my thoughts and feelings now?" Akira asked.

"No actually. Before either one of you was born your father and his father, the InuYokai Lord InuTashio, betrothed both of you to be mates."

"Whoa, wait a sec...I'm betrothed to Inuyasha? Akira asked turning slightky pale.

"Yes but sadly your father has put his memories of the past behind him, he remembers us, but his friend InuTashio as well as his mate and childeren are gone from it. But when you come back to him his memory will return."

Akira groaned," Does Inuyasha know about this?"

"No after I died Izoyo assumrf it was off, since i died and took you with me, and her mate had died shortly after Inuyasha was born, as did Narku," Harmony shook her head," but whatever bond our mates made for you both is still there."

Akira groaned again," Should I tell my friends?"

Harmony ;looked into her daughters eyes, that was starting to tear up," It's your choice, but if I was you, I would."

With that said Harmony took her daughter into her arms, and comfort her as she cried into her kimono. There were still things she nedded to know, but that could wait till another night...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inuyasha's Dream

Inuyasha was standing by the god tree, the sun's rays were comeing in thourgh the leaves, he had no idea how he got there he just walked there. He heard the sound of leaves rustling from behind, he turned sharply, to see his mother standing there, smileing at him. Inuyasha just stood there his mouth wide open.

"Did I not teach you that is impolite?" She asked.

"Mother?" Inuyasha asked

"Yes, my darling it is me, I came to talk to you."

"But why?"

"You smell like olander."

Inuyasha blushed," Thats Akira mother."

" Yes I know, thats why I'm here."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, long ago before you were born, your father and Akira's Father betrothed both of you."

"WHAT?"

Izoyo laughed at her son," That girl is your brtrothed, meanin darling she is your mate."

Inuyasha turned pale," but how? she is not from this time."

"Actually she is, her mother brought her back. Akira her-self just found out."

"But why is she back?"

"Her mother wants to see if she can save her father before its too late."

"Well whos that?"

Izoyo's smiled disappered," The one your fighting."

Inuyasha paled," Her father is Naraku?"

She nodded," yes, but over 60 years ago, he was nothing like he is now, and he was your fathers friend, and stayed his friend even after he mated me."

Inuyasha sat" I dont understand,"

"Onigumo promised Naraku the jewel shards to get his family back, in turn Onigumo would let Naraku reside in his body. Onigumo's evilness won out over Naraku, now Akira is back she'll be able to save him, but darling Akira is sincere, be kind to her and do not tell no one, she'll tell them soon enough."

"How do I know she wont betray us?"

" If she was to betray you wouldn't she have done that by now?''

He nodded, as his mother came and sat beside him holding him in her embrace. Inuyasha hugged his mother hopeing she was right.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

SL: hey all i know this is the longest chapter ever for me! but hey what can i do college is very time consuming...

S: yes Tara is right, she has little time to do anything...

SL: yea so i have to figure out how to update this and study at the same time, oh not to mention takeing care of Min as well!

S: dont worry love, i'll help too.

SL: you will?

S: yes i promise...

SL: Aww your sweet...

S: i try...

SL: Well every one so long i got school tommorrow,ugh, i got to get up at 9 though so happieness

S: Review the story, flames welcome


End file.
